Temptations
by Babi in Forks
Summary: Isabella Swan sempre foi uma mulher independente, ganhava seu próprio dinheiro e pagava suas próprias contas, nunca precisou de homem para nada, bom, a não ser quando precisava de um bom sexo. Em uma noite qualquer ela passa a melhor de sua noite com um homem maravilhoso, não teria nada demais com isso... bom, não teria se esse homem não fosse seu mais novo chefe.


_**Isabella Swan PDV:**_

Era uma vez uma recém formada jornalista que veio a Nova York, depois de passar a maior parte de sua vida morando em uma cidade com menos de nove mil habitantes, ela se sentia como uma formiga no meio desse 'pequeno mundo' que chamam de 'Grande Maçã'. Depois de sua mãe ter sido vencida contra o câncer quando ela tinha apenas 15 anos e ter sido criada por seu pai desde então, resolveu que depois de finalmente ter se formado em algo que ama, já era hora de finalmente sair de Forks e tentar algo melhor em uma cidade onde os sonhos acontecem com mais facilidade. Bom, achei que ia ser fácil.

Eu escrevia uma coluna em um pequeno jornal da cidade, e depois de ouvir uma amiga contar sobre mais uma decepção amorosa e de saber como é estar em seu lugar pensei em como há milhares de mulheres na mesma situação nessa cidade. Elas viajam, pagam impostos, pagam milhares por um Manolo, mas assim como eu, são solitárias.

Como em um mundo tão grande, em uma cidade tão grande há maravilhosas mulheres solteiras e nenhum homem maravilhoso solteiro que não seja gay?

Isabella: isabella_pdv/set?id=130571073

-Parabéns pra você nessa data querida... – e a música já tão conhecida era cantada pelos funcionários do restaurante onde estávamos. E junto com a música um bolo com uma aparente gostosa cobertura branca era colocada em nossa mesa com duas velinhas em cima, uma de 2 e outra de 6. – Parabéns querida Alice, parabéns pra você.

Alice: cgi/set?id=130573819&amp;.locale=pt-br

Mais uma festa de aniversário com um grupo de amigas solteiras. Teríamos preferido outro programa.

-O que você estava dizendo? – perguntou Alice tentando voltar ao assunto depois que os garçons deixaram nossa mesa.

-Olha – respirou Rosalie antes de engolir seu vinho – Nesta cidade, se você é uma mulher de sucesso você não precisa dar duro pra conseguir uma relação. Mas o que eu recomendo fazer é sair fazendo sexo por aí como homens– revirei os olhos com a filosofia de vida de Rosalie.

Rosalie: cgi/set?id=130575291&amp;.locale=pt-br

-Com pênis artificiais?

-Não – revirou os olhos para a pergunta de Alice – Com 'como homens', eu quero dizer, sem sentimentos. Tudo puramente carnal.

Rosalie tem 28 anos e depois de um namoro/noivado completamente desgastante e falho ela se fechou para todos os homens que procuram algo mais que apenas uma transa.

-Sabe aquele cara do mês passado? Como era o nome dele mesmo?

-Joshua – respondi comendo do bolo.

-Sim, isso aí. Acabou e eu não senti mais nada, foi como um: "Ok, acabou, é isso ai" E eu nunca mais ouvi falar sobre ele.

-Será que não é porque ele era casado? Ou ainda é?

-Talvez seja por isso também – piscou.

-Ah gente, vocês sabem como eu sou, e o que acontece com o romance?

-Quem precisa disso? – provocou Rosalie olhando pra mim e pra minha pergunta.

-Então isso quer dizer que você vai desistir do amor? – perguntou Alice para Rosalie. - Quando aparecer o homem certo tudo muda de figura.

-Isso mesmo! – concordei.

-O homem certo é uma ilusão.

Era isso? As mulheres de Nova York estão desistindo do amor e querendo algo estritamente carnal?

-Ai meu Deus! Não olhe, mas o carma da sua vida está no bar.

Mesmo com o aviso não consegui e olhei mesmo assim. E lá estava ele. Jacob Black. Um erro que cometi quando tinha 21... e 22... Ok, quando até ano passado quando eu tinha 23.

-Isabella, não chegue nem perto – mandou Alice.

-O que? Acha que eu faria isso? Ele é um cafajeste.

-Ótimo, porque eu não teria paciência de te ouvir choramingar pela quarta vez.

-Relaxe! Já não tem nada acontecendo entre nós há muito tempo.

-Ainda bem.

Mas de repente, olhando para aquele cara que me atormentou por uma grande parte desses três anos me veio em mente uma coisa que Rosalie disse durante essa noite: "Nesta cidade, se você é uma mulher de sucesso você não precisa dar duro pra conseguir uma relação. Mas o que eu recomendo fazer é sair fazendo sexo por aí como homens"

Fazer sexo como homens... Pela primeira vez Rosalie disse algo que talvez possa ser verdade. E para provar sua tese e tirar esse 'talvez' que perturba minha mente eu preciso começar a agir. E nada melhor do que começar com Jacob.

-Onde você vai? – perguntou Alice quando eu me levantei – Bella! – chamou quando viu a direção em que eu ia.

Mas uma coisa era certa, eu não sentia mais nada por Jacob. Depois de todos esses anos eu finalmente conseguia vê-lo do jeito que ele era, um egoísta nojento que havia sido o melhor sexo com quem eu já tinha feito... E eu o odiava ainda mais por esse fato.

No entanto, eu tinha um experimento pra fazer.

-Jacob – cumprimentei quando passei do seu lado, ele estava com um copo de whisky na mão e estava dando o seu tão conhecido sorriso cafajeste para a mulher loira que estava sentada do seu lado – Uau, o que está fazendo por aqui?

-Oi Delicia! – me segurei para não revirar os olhos com o ridículo apelido que ele dava para todas as mulheres com quem transava. E como eu sabia disso? Um dia enquanto eu estava em seu apartamento seu celular tocou e eu peguei, e qual minha surpresa ao ler: _Delicia número 2_ chamando? Nojento!

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me dei um melado beijo na bochecha, perto demais da boca.

-Como você está linda – seus olhos varreram todo o meu corpo.

-Obrigada Jake – pisquei – E então, como vai?

-Estou ótimo, melhor agora. E você?

-Nada o que reclamar. Continuo escrevendo em uma coluna no jornal, nada de diferente – ok, hora de começar meu plano – E então? Tem alguém?

-Na verdade não, e você?

-Só alguns encontros aqui e ali – dei de ombros como se não fosse nada demais – Mas você está ótimo – passei a mão em seu braço, e nossa, ele cresceu? Os músculos de Jacob sempre foram grandes, mas dessa vez, nossa, ele definitivamente cresceu. Olhei pra trás e pude ver Rosalie e Alice me olhando de cara feia e boca aberta e fazendo gestos com a mão para eu sair de perto dele. – Então, o que vai fazer mais tarde?

-Achei que nunca mais falaria comigo – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E quem disse que eu quero falar?

-Meu apartamento, amanhã, ás três? – perguntou.

Perfeito, ás três era meu horário de almoço, daria tempo.

-Ok, até lá Jake – disse sobre meus ombros e pude sentir seus olhos em minha bunda.

-Você ta louca? O que pensa que ta fazendo? – Alice rugiu quando eu voltei pra mesa.

-Se acalmem, é um experimento – revirou os olhos – Eu estou tentando provar que Rosalie está certa.

-Certa como que? – a mesma perguntou.

-Com o fato de que mulheres podem sim transar como homens. Se sentimentos – expliquei.


End file.
